Manifest Destiny, Issue 3
|miniseries = Manifest Destiny |minino = 3 |writer = Mike Johnson and Ryan Parrott |artist = Angel Hernández |publisher = IDW Publishing |cover artist = Angel Hernández |colorist = Adam Guzowski and Mark Roberts |letterer = Andworld Design |editor = Sarah Gaydos |published = 18 May 2016}}Manifest Destiny, Issue 3 is the 3rd issue of the Manifest Destiny ''miniseries. Publisher's Description ''The 50th Anniversary Celebration of the STAR TREK franchise continues in this special event mini-series! It's Kirk and the crew vs. the Klingons in a battle unlike any you've seen before: aboard the Enterprise itself! Summary ;PREVIOUSLY IN ''STAR TREK...'' : Deep in unexplored space, the ''U.S.S. Enterprise detects a Starfleet beacon on a desolate planet. Sulu, Uhura and McCoy lead an away team to investigate, only to be ambushed by Klingon soldiers. In orbit, a Klingon warship attacks the Federation flagship. Its ruthless captain now leads a face-to-face assault on the hull of the Enterprise...'' is thrown violently against the shuttle by Divash in light of his refusal to aid her in overthrowing Sho'Tokh. His life is saved by managing to impress the Klingons with her grasp on their language. As she helps him up, the doctor can only hope the rest of the crew is having better luck. Chaos mounts all over the as Klingons reak havoc. Addressing the crew, Sho'Tokh introduces himself, emphasizes that this was an act of conquest, not war, and gives the Enterprise crew one hour to surrender. Aboard the , is handed off to the Klingon medic, Ow'rik, while Divash explains their ship's history. The Chonnaq is crewed by orphans and outcasts. These misfits were sent out into deep space to find new conquests. Recently however it has become clear that the only conquests Sho'Tokh are interested in are his own and that he cares not for honor. As such, mutiny is brewing to depose him. Permanently. Running into engineering, is informed that the only good news is that the Klingons have no access to most systems. As Kirk orders to being prepping defences, detects non-Klingon life signs in the saucer. Without hesitation, runs off to the rescue. On the bridge, the Klingons observe the fortifications around engineering prompting Sho'Tokh to order an assault, much to the shock of his men as the promised hour has not yet elapsed. Again, Sho'Tokh overrules the Klingon customs of honor in favour of brutal efficiency. As the Enterprise crew waits, Kirk takes a moment to have a long overdue conversation with Kai about Kirk's encounters with and his using her to beat the Kobayashi Maru scenario. Kai is blunt, if the two were to be having this conversation in say, an Iowa bar, they would likely find themselves at odds. But now they are on a starship, proudly wearing their uniforms and there is no other captain who's side he'd rather be fighting along. No sooner is the hatchet buried do the Klingons burst in, phaser rifles at full power. In the saucer, the Khonodian family hides before Spock enters, beckoning that they follow him to safety. On the bridge, Sho'Tokh is unmoved by his troops being slaughtered. In fact, it is all going according to plan. By having the crew underestimate the Klingons, they underestimate him. On the bridge of the Chonnaq, ''Divash's attempts at mutiny are met with resistance from Sho'Tokh's loyalists. Seizing a weapon, Uhura addresses the crew in perfect Klingon. The Klingon species is unlikable, misogynistic and frankly smelly. Their one redeeming feature is their sense of honor. By following Sho'Tokh, they turn their back on honor. Will they continue this path or allow themselves to be redeemed? Just as Kirk's group finishes off their foes, a fresh batch of troops beam in, Kai is impaled by an expertly thrown bat'leth and more crewmen fall. Seizing his opposite, Sho'Tokh gloats of his victory and how none will come to Kirk's rescue... ...unaware that Spock and the Khonodian are nearing engineering, rifles in hand. Log Entries ;Captain's log, supplemental.'' : These Klingons aren't like any I've seen-- or heard of-- before. They've mounted a direct attack on our ship, led by a captain more than willing to sacrifice his own troops to ensure the death of mine. They've taken the bridge lockout protocols are in effect, so we can still control ship systems from engineering. But now the Klingons are advancing deck by deck, showing no mercy. I've ordered all personnel to retreat to the secondary hull. We'll hold the line there. ... Or die trying. References Characters : • Divash • Grelm • • • • • Ow'Rik • • Sho'Tokh • • • • Starships and vehicles : • Locations :Artel System • Iowa Races and cultures :Human • Khonodian • Klingon • Vulcan States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Federation Science and technology :transporter • Life support • Disruptor Other references :engineering • Kobayashi Maru • shields • battle bridge • Captain's log • twelba • spine • doctor • Flagship • Secondary hull • Vulcan nerve pinch • Province Appendices Images Cover Gallery Manifest Destiny, Issue 3.jpg|Regolar Cover by Angel Hernandez Manifest Destiny 3 sub.jpg|Subscription Cover by Tony Shasteen after Bob Peak. Manifest Destiny 3 RI.jpg|RI Cover by Stephen Mooney Connections External link * category:TOS comics